Prince Hans the Sincere
by Demon Clown Baby
Summary: What if Hans was exactly what he appeared to be?


Anna shivered. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." She looked into Hans' eyes.

"A true love's kiss," said Hans, understanding. He took her chin in his hand, and gave her a tender smile. He leaned in slowly, gently, and pressed his lips to hers.

After a moment, he pulled back, looking at Anna expectantly and with hope in his eyes. She frowned, puzzled.

"I... don't feel any warmer," she said. "I... oh!" she shivered, and clenched her teeth. "It didn't work! But I thought what we had was true love!"

"It is!" said Hans.

"Then why..." she looked down, and murmured to herself. "Kristoff was right. True love doesn't happen after one day. I like you, Hans, and I know you like me, and maybe someday we could truly love each other... but it won't happen fast enough to save me."

Hans stood up and clenched his fists. "No! This is not our fault. This is your sister's fault!"

"Hans, she didn't mean-"

"You don't know that. She's been lying to you your whole life. She turned the kingdom into a dead land! She froze your heart! And now you're giving up!"

"Hans..."

"She SAYS it's all a mistake, but she didn't say anything about attacking you! Why is that?"

"Wait, you talked to her-"

"Stay here by the fire, Anna. I'm going to end all this ice... one way or another."

Hans, with fury on his face, strode out of the room. The attendants returned, with hot grog and more blankets.

...

Elsa's cell was iced over. She looked out the window and saw the storm raging over Arendelle. Paralyzed by fear, she tried to deny what she sees before her eyes.

She heard footsteps outside her cell, and a tug on the door, which turned into a loud banging when it didn't budge. She heard a voice.

"Fetch an axe, we'll chop through it. We are going to end this winter. Be careful, she's dangerous."

The fear swarmed through her in another wave, ending with a push of energy into her hands. The shackles froze and shattered, and a wave of ice obliterated the wall. She fled onto the frozen fjord.

...

Anna was by the fire, but it wasn't helping much. The attendants looked worried and glanced at each other, wringing their hands.

The door opened, and in rushed Olaf. The servants screamed and stepped in front of Anna, as Olaf said, "Anna! How did... oh, no."

His face fell as he looked at her. "What happened?"

Anna spoke to her servants, who looked as though they couldn't take any more surprises. "It's okay... he's my friend."

They relaxed slightly and moved aside.

"It didn't work, Olaf. Either true love isn't enough, or what we have isn't true love. And he left to confront Elsa, and I don't know what to do."

Olaf walked over to the fire. "Whoa! So this is heat. I love it."

He reached a twig toward the flames.

"Oh! Admire from afar! Look but don't touch!"

"Olaf, you better go. You'll melt."

He turned back to Anna. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. I believe love can thaw a frozen heart. I know it can. Maybe Hans just doesn't know what love is."

Anna sighed. "I don't think I know what love is either."

Olaf brightened. "That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"Kristoff loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

Olaf's face started to melt. He continued to gaze at Anna.

"Olaf, you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for."

Suddenly, half of Olaf's face started to slough off. He paniced, pushed the snow back in place, and stepped back.

"Just maybe not right this second."

...

Elsa struggled through her own storm, too consumed with fear to even try to take control of it.

A dark shadow approached. It's Hans.

"Elsa! You won't get away with this!"

Elsa turned to see him approach, a grim look on his face.

"Just take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?! You froze her heart. She's dying! The whole kingdom is dying! Was this your plan?"

"What?"

"I'm giving you one last chance, Elsa. End this storm!"

"I can't! Oh, Anna..." Elsa fell to her knees.

Time froze. The snowflakes hung suspended in place as a wave of power flashed through the kingdom, clearing the storm. Soldiers could now be seen behind Hans - keeping their distance. Up on the castle ramparts, the faces of more guards, the servants, the visiting dignitaries - all staring at Elsa, wondering what would transpire.

Hans drew his sword. "Elsa. This winter must end! For Anna! I don't know what else to do now..."

Elsa looked up at Hans, and started to raise her hands in a defensive gesture.

...

When the storm cleared, Anna, struggling across the fjord, was able to see Kristoff. She also saw her sister, and Hans... and off in the distance, the Duke of Weaseltown, on the castle ramparts... with a crossbow.

Anna looked at Kristoff one last time and ran for Elsa with all her strength.

...

Hans stood before Elsa, indecision wracking his face, his sword poised to strike. Suddenly, Anna appeared, arms outstretched, shielding her sister. Hans' sword fell from his hands, as he watched a crossbow bolt strike Anna in the chest... and shatter. Where Anna stood was a statue of blue ice.

As the guards at the castle put a stop to any further violence from the Duke, Elsa rose and touched her sister's frozen face. "Oh, Anna... no, no. Please, no."

She hugged her sister and the tears dripped from her cheek onto Anna's. "Anna... please... I want to build a snowman with you..."

The frozen form of Princess Anna began to glow as she thawed. Amazement and joy showed on everyone's faces as Anna hugged Elsa back.

"Oh Anna... you sacrificed yourself for me..."

"Of course I did. I love you."

Olaf said excitedly, "Of course! Love will thaw a frozen heart!"

...

The Duke of Weaseltown was brought to his ship in chains, sputtering the whole way. Prince Hans stood on the dock, facing Anna.

"Anna, I beg you to reconsider. I love you."

"Hans, I don't think you know what love is yet. I think I'm only now starting to learn... I wish you luck on your own journey."

Anna walked away, nodding at Elsa. Elsa stepped forward. "Prince Hans, I wish you well on your way back to the Southern Isles."

"Queen Elsa, let me again apologize-"

"There is no need. You were trying to protect Anna, and the kingdom, as best you knew. For that, I thank you." And giving him a soft smile, she too walked away.

...

Hans had a lot to think about on his way home.


End file.
